


We Could Be Heroes

by tatygirl90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/tatygirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing can keep them apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Be Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the draco100 Dreamwidth community. The prompt was: Written in the Stars.

“We can’t keep meeting like this Draco.” Hermione whispered frantically into his fervent kisses.

She couldn’t think like this. Whenever they were together, she forgot all reason, all sanity. All that mattered was Draco.

He pulled away and gently kissed her forehead.

“Don’t you know, my love?” he started “That nothing matters when we’re together. We’re meant to be together. It’s fate.”

“But what if someone catches us? It could be the end of both our careers” she said into his lips.

“I don’t care. I’d risk everything to be with you. You’re my one and only. Always.” he whispered.


End file.
